Huntress
by DarkReaperess
Summary: A new face has come to town, and she just so happens to be the perfect predator. Neither light nor dark Fae, the only question is whether or not this new Fae will be an enemy or ally to Bo and the gang. Vex / OC (cause there isn't enough of them)
1. Who The Fae Are You?: Chapter 1

Huntress

Chapter One

Who the Fae Are You?

Bo sat at the bar of the Dal with her ever faithful best friend and partner Kenzi. The young woman was helping herself to Trick's stock as the man himself talked in the lower levels of the bar with Hale and Dyson. The two women were the only ones in the Dal due to Trick closing it until fully recuperated from the Garuda attack. Bo was still reeling from her slip into her darker side; the sensation has been mind blowing. There hadn't been any trouble to address since the Garuda's defeat. Most of the Fae were still keeping low profiles. It was for this reason that the sound of boots coming towards them caught Bo and her companion off guard.

The two turned on their stools to see a woman coming towards them. She was about Bo's height, and her skin was pale. She wore a white blouse under a red vest with black laces down the front. Her jeans were black and formfitting, and she also wore knee-high leather boots. A leather duster clung to her upper body but flared out once it reached her hips. Her hair was a flaming red color and her eyes were a nearly neon shade of green. The sight of her sent Bo's heart pounding as her Succubus instincts kicked in. Kenzi was also awed by her appearance, though for completely different reasons. The woman's eyes locked on Bo and a smirk curled her lips. She walked over to the two women and clasped her hands behind her back in a formal posture. Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually I believe you can," the mystery woman replied, her voice slightly accented. "I was looking for an old friend of mine, but you are an interesting specimen." Bo realized that the woman's accent was an Irish one. She also picked up on the woman's attentive eyes as they flashed with a predatory hunger. Very much unlike Bo's own hunger.

"I doubt this friend would be here, the Dal is closed." Bo told her, not bothering to hide her implication. The woman's smirk never faded.

"I doubt that he leaves much," she stated. "Back to you though, the Succubus that everyone is talking about. Strong, Beautiful, Champion of the Ash himself. Slayer of the Garuda." Bo's eyes narrowed as the woman listed off things about her. She didn't like that she knew so much about her. The woman's eyes were getting brighter as she spoke; making Kenzi increasingly uncomfortable.

"Bo, daughter of Aoife, grand-daughter of the Blood King himself. A very powerful Fae indeed." the woman continued.

"Okay then," Kenzi interrupted, "freaky chick just got freakier!" The woman's glowing eyes turned to Kenzi then, and the human's blood chilled under her gaze.

"Kenzi, human companion of the Succubus. A master thief and con-artist. Recently was in a relationship with another human named Nate," the woman's eyes narrowed and her smirk grew more devious. "That didn't end well though, did it?" Kenzi stood and looked ready to jump the woman who seemed pleased by her reaction. Bo moved to stop her friend but a voice stopped them all.

"What is going on?" a familiar strong voice demanded. The woman's green eyes flicked over the two women's shoulders. Bo turned to keep and eye on both the woman an who and just come from below the Dal. Trick stood with Dyson and Hale flanking him and an irate look set on his usually gentle face. The other two men seemed caught off guard by the woman that Kenzi looked inches away from strangling. Trick's expression grew wary as he slowly made his way behind his bar where he would be at eye level with the others. The red-headed Irish woman never took her gaze off Trick.

"What are you doing here?" Trick asked the woman. A laugh came from her. The sound was deep from her gut rather than giggly.

"Oh Trick, why must you always assumed the worst?" the woman asked.

"Probably because that is what comes from your visits," Trick replied.

"You've already faced the Garuda, what more could I do to cause problems?" the woman asked innocently. Trick's expression made her laugh again as Bo moved to Kenzi's side. "Honestly, I came to see what was going on around here. The Garuda was vanquished here, there was a Naga for an Ash, the Succubus here, and you of course." Trick seemed less than pleased at the woman's listing of almost all the secrets that had been closely guarded by all of them, yet he didn't appear surprised either.

"Okay, just who is the crazy psychic chick!?" Kenzi asked.

"She isn't a psychic, Kenzi." Trick told her gently.

"Then can Dyson kick her out or something?" Kenzi asked, her voice high pitched in her anxiety. The woman's eyes only grew brighter like flames.

"Did I strike a nerve?" she asked coyly. Kenzi rounded on her with a growl.

"Oh its on," she hissed and went to lunge at her. The woman didn't flinch as Kenzi reached for her, but Bo stopped her friend before she could get farther.

"Cass," Trick reprimanded. The woman's glowing eyes dimmed to her original lime green shade. Bo noticed that they were much duller than when she had originally came in the Dal, but pushed the observation to the back of her mind. The Irish woman unclasped her hands from behind her back to end the formal pose she hadn't moved from. She lost her smirk but looked calm and collected.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. Trick sighed heavily but nodded in acceptance of the apology.

"You've become more disciplined," Trick commented. The woman's smirk returned again, but a smaller version of her previous one.

"It tends to happen over the years," she quipped. "Besides, I've learned a few things. Like when to know what's available for the taking," at this her eyes roamed between the two women as well as Dyson and Halle. "an what isn't." Her eyes once again locked on Trick as she finished, eyes starting to brighten minutely.

"Cass," Trick warned, but the woman waved him off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she told him. "I would love to stay a while longer and chat, but I have a few others to visit before I settle down." With that the mystery woman turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"What do you mean?" Trick called after he when she reached the door. She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes glowing with predatory intelligence again.

"I'm moving here," she revealed. Then she left the Dal without another word. Four people were soon sitting at the bar with varying degrees of confusion. Kenzi was still livid, Bo was lost, Dyson was intrigued, and Hale was at a loss for words. Trick seemed drained after his conversation with the woman and leaned on the bar for support.

"Who was that?" Bo asked first.

"Cassandra Kane," Trick answered somewhat grimly. Recognition dawned on Hale and Dyson.

"_The _Cassandra Kane?" Hale asked incredulous. "Are you serious?" Trick nodded and Halle grabbed a shot Kenzi had just poured. Much to the human's dislike.

"How do you know her?" Dyson asked as the two women were quickly left behind in the conversation.

"As you can imagine, we met not long before the rest of the Fae began their talks about her. I had unknowingly outbid her for an artifact, and she wanted it back. Instead of asking nicely she opted for trying to steal it, and I caught her and persuaded her to come to an agreement. As such, she received a few scrolls and I kept the artifact. Afterwards she would visit me often to trade information and different rarities."

"Wait, can we back up a minute please?" Bo asked. "Just who is Cassandra Kane?"

"She's a Hunter, an extremely rare type of Fae. She is the only one known in existence at the moment." Trick answered.

"Hunters are just like the name suggests, they are a predatory kind of Fae that hunt down everything from knowledge to other beings." Dyson added.

"Yes," Trick agreed. "They use to be far more common, but over the generations the pure genes needed to birth one are impossible to find. A Hunter can be born of any type of Fae, but most have certain traits passed down from the parents that can blend to create a perfect predator. Hunters are very powerful, and its almost impossible to know the full extent of their abilities. As Dyson said, they hunt down various items or pieces of information to add to their collections. Cassandra is so famous in the Fae world because she has almost anything another would want, and is desired by both sides."

"What do you mean, 'desired by both sides?" Bo asked. "She isn't unaligned is she?"

"She is unaligned so she can travel anywhere and make deals with anybody," Halle elaborated.

"And the uh... hunting and collecting part? What does she 'hunt?'" Kenzi asked nervously.

"Cassandra hunts down anything that is rare or worth something. Including other beings. She leaves potential 'candidates' for her collections alone only if they prove themselves capable enough to warrant her approval. Hence our connection." Trick explained.

"Wow," Bo breathed.

"She knew everything about our lives," Kenzi told them while gesturing to herself and Bo. "How?"

"Cassandra has superior instincts, I don't know how she does it but as a Hunter she can find out almost anything about another. Though I will admit that usually means that she is targeting someone." Trick said slowly.

"What!" Kenzi squeaked. The human grabbed the bottle she had poured shots from and took a swig of it with wide eyes. Hale moved to stand behind her and Dyson tightened his grip on the bar.

"I could be wrong though," Trick hastily added. "Her lifestyle may be a bit... eccentric... but she has the potential of being a good ally for all of us. All I'm saying is watch your backs." Bo glanced back at the door of the Dal where the Irish woman had disappeared. Her eyes had glowed with power and a predatory lust, not sexual but more primal. A part of her wondered if they had more in common than first glance suggested. Only time would tell.

**Review please, what do you think do far? -Reaperess**


	2. Home Sweet Home Or Not :Chapter 2

AN ~ Thanks for the first reviews!

Chapter Two

Home Sweet Home ... Or Not

Cassandra Kane looked at the run down warehouse with disdain. She'd spent nearly a month planning her big trip to the states. She had set up trusted and secure vaults all over the city in order to house her collections. Her own collection that she kept with her always was too vast for a normal human dwelling. Back home in Ireland she had lived in a castle that had been off-limits to humans do to 'poor condition.' In reality she had pulled some strings and the stone fortress was hers to store her collections. The only place large enough in this city that guaranteed no disturbances was the warehouse before her. All she could hope for was that her moving team had cleaned up the inside.

With an audible sigh she made her way towards the heavy iron doors of the warehouse. She went to pull one open, but instead it fell with a loud crash. The Irish woman cursed and stepped over the fallen door. She'd fix it later. She was met by a gloomy room that had undoubtedly served to lead into locker rooms or break rooms for the human workers. She moved on, trying to ignore how filthy and decayed it was. Moving through another doorway had allowed her to relax. The main rooms in the warehouse had been stripped and redone with polished wood flooring. Several makeshift walls had been thrown up to give the massive warehouse a homier feel. She found her various collections in their proper places and was relieved to find all of her items accounted for.

She found what was to be her sleeping quarters. A large bed with purple satin draped over its frame. Various cages were around the room, ready to hold her latest prey. Her other pets had their own section. She made a side note to make sure they were fed later. The warehouse was not her home in Ireland, but at least it was livable. A crash caught her attention then. It was loud and audible. The Hunter's teeth gritted at the though of a human raiding her collection. With a low snarl she grabbed a sword from her wall and started towards the sound.

She came to the room where her pets were hidden, and slipped into the room. The great Hunter froze in shock. A man stood over her slain pets, head bowed in such a way she couldn't see his face. He was dressed simply, a pair of jeans and tee-shirt. Cassandra's instincts told her that he was far from a simple human, and he wasn't just any type of Fae. The man's head snapped up as if he heard something, and he turned around to face her. A small smile split his lips as he watched her with black eyes. Cassandra couldn't move right away. She was utterly frozen by a new feeling. She'd never felt it before, nor had she ever had a reason to feel it before. Either way, Cassandra Kane was very, very afraid. As many prey of her prey did when they were frightened, she attacked.

The sword gleamed as she lunged forward. The weapon slashed at the man who easily ducked out of her way. Cassandra turned and continued her one-sided assault as the man ducked and weaved between swipes. Her fears being confirmed by the man's actions Cassandra made a mistake and exposed herself too much. The man didn't waste the opportunity and he grabbed Cassandra around the waist and slammed her to the ground. He pulled the sword from her grip and pointed it at her. The Hunter's eyes were dull with her fear, she couldn't get her instincts to kick in. The man laughed at her, black eyes merciless.

"Here I thought this was going to be a challenge," he hissed, making her skin rippled with goose flesh. "Then again, I'm sure that this was a slight surprise." Cassandra was very aware of the sword moving down to her side before it was thrust into her muscles. A small cry escaped her lips as the pain flared through her body. He twisted the sword and ripped it out of her. Blood began flowing from the wound and the man stepped back. Cassandra glared at the man, her eyes finally flickering with a dim glow. The man laughed again.

"I'll see you soon, Pet." he told her, "I have plans for you." With that Cassandra was left bleeding on the ground among her slain pets as he walked off with her sword. She pressed a hand to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. The man had indeed caught her by surprise, and she knew there was only one man in the city who could help her now. Unfortunately, she had just threatened his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trick hadn't seen or heard anything about Cassandra since she had come to the Dal two days ago. So when she came stumbling into the way station with a hand to her side he was too surprised to say anything at first. The woman's eyes met his and she made her way through the still empty bar to him. He saw as she got closer blood was dripping from in between her fingers.

"What happened?" Trick asked in alarm. She was eccentric, but they were still close enough to the category of friends. The Hunter gave him a weak smile and promptly collapsed onto the ground. Trick quickly went to her side and looked at her wound. It was clear that she was loosing too much blood. He thought for a moment and ran to call someone to help him.

"I need your help," he said as soon as the other line was answered.

"What's going on?" the voice of Lauren asked.

"Someone is injured, bring Dyson." Trick answered before hanging up to return to Cassandra's side. He inspected her wound some more before applying pressure to stem the blood flow. He wasn't thrilled to see the Hunter in such a state. It was less than comforting to think of what could have bested a Hunter.

**Thoughts? Review! ~ Reaperess**


	3. Not So Alone: Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Not So Alone

Bo and Kenzi had been called by Trick to come to the Dal. He had stressed that it was an emergency so they barged in ready for a fight. Instead they were greeted by the sight of the red headed woman that they'd met days before laying on the bar as Lauren finished stitching her up. Her dusterhanging over a stool and her shirt was off. The woman's upper body was covered by a bra black bra that stood out from her pale skin. Bo blinked in surprise.

"What the Fae is going on?" Bo asked. Trick, who had been overseeing the operation from his normal position behind his bar, looked up at the new arrivals.

"Thank God you came," he said, "It appears that Cassandra has had a run in with something as powerful as her." Bo cautiously approached the unconscious Fae woman, watching for any signs of attack. After their first encounter and the near brawl with Kenzi she was less than trusting of her. When she reached Lauren's side she saw an ugly wound that appeared too much for Lauren to patch up prettily. The skin had been sewn together by thick thread and Lauren was beginning to apply bandages. The human doctor glanced at Bo and gave her a small smile that made the Succubus's heart melt slightly.

"Why is she here?" Bo asked.

"Cassandra probably felt that I was the only one who would help her in the city," Trick offered. "I'm honestly not sure myself." Bo nodded and looked over the woman. She was very attractive, but Bo could feel something off about her chi. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I haven't found anything," a new voice said. Bo turned to see Dyson walk into the Dal. The Shape-Shifter looked frustrated as he came to stand by Bo and Kenzi. Trick seemed disappointed, but said nothing about the matter.

"Her scent gets lost near the waterfront," Dyson said, and Lauren stood and moved back from the red headed Fae with bloodied hands before her. She looked at Trick and he quickly led her off to clean herself up. Bo turned looked back at the Hunter and jumped as she sat up suddenly with a sudden breath. Cassandra Kane swung her legs off the bar and stood drunkenly. Her eyes were glowing brightly, but her pupils were larger than they should have been. As Bo and the others watched the woman's pupils only expanded further until they threatened to turn her eyes completely black. She looked at Bo and barred her teeth like a feral animal. Dyson was quickly shielding both Bo and Kenzi from Cassandra, eyes amber and fangs out. The Shape-Shifter growled at the Hunter, but she gave him an animalistic snarl right back.

The Hunter lunged for Dyson who swatted at her with his claws. She ducked beneath them and sent a jab into his side. He grunted but swiped a clawed hand toward her midsection, aiming to gut her. The Hunter leapt back out of the way but Dyson kept on the assault. She ducked and dodged his attacks. Occasionally both would land a hit that would give them pause before the fighting resumed. Growing impatient Cassandra tucked her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Dyson's waist and took him down with her momentum. She pinned him down and went for something at on her belt. Bo saw that it was a dagger.

Not about to stand by anymore Bo ran at Cassandra. She kicked her in the ribs and knelt down on her. The Succubus leaned down and began to suck out the Hunter's chi. The blue vapor left the Irish woman and her eyes slowly turned back to their green color. Bo stopped the flow of chi and felt the rush from all the power she had just taken in. She felt it coiling inside her and she quickly pushed it away in alarm.

"Well that was new," Cassandra breathed, eyes slightly glazed over. Bo stood and retreated back to Kenzi who was wide eyed. Trick came back out, and looked at the downed Irish woman in confusion.

"What-"

"Don't ask," Kenzi interrupted. Trick shrugged slightly and made his way to his bar to once again be at eye level with the others. Cassandra sat up with an innocent child-like look. No one moved to help the Hunter up. The Irish woman huffed and stood up gracefully on her own. She casually turned and went to retrieve her clothing. She replaced her shirt and corset before sitting on the stool next to her duster.

"What was that?" Bo asked.

"Have you ever scene a shark before when it enters a feeding frenzy?" Cassandra replied. "Their eyes go black and they go mad with hunger, try to tear each other up just to get the scraps of the last meal. Hunters do the same, its part of the reason that there aren't too many around anymore." Bo was slightly shocked to get the answer out of the woman, but she had also apparently come to Trick for help. Kenzi pushed Bo forward to sit next to Cassandra while the human herself sat on Bo's other side. Dyson stood nearby, keeping an eye on the Hunter's movements.

"You were stabbed," Trick stated, and Cassandra laughed.

"Yes, about that-"

"Do not try to talk out of explaining everything Cass," Trick warned, making his statement more serious by the use if the Hunter's shortened name. "I've known you too long for that." The Hunter's expression darkened considerably and her lips pressed into a thin line. She glanced at Bo and Dyson before returning her gaze to Trick. She was less than comfortable with actually telling him what had happened. She had more or less just came because she had known Trick would patch her up.

"I was attacked by a Hunter," she revealed. Immediately Trick and Dyson began throwing questions at Cassandra about the incident. What the Hunter looked like, if they were male or female, if she had already known about them. She rolled her eyes and cut the stream of questions off.

"To clear some things up, since it appears that everyone here likes prying into other people lives, I was not aware that another Hunter was alive." she told them. "I didn't get too good a look at him, but he was definitely a Hunter. I don't like what I picked up on him either, his ability seems to be powerful."

"I thought the same types of Fae had the same abilities," Bo said.

"Hunters are different, all of us have heightened instincts and can slip into the feeding frenzy state. Which is called Tempore Mortis, for future reference." Cassandra explained. "The short version is pretty much that because of circumstances surrounding the birth of a Hunter, they have unique Fae abilities which take after those of their parents or are mutations of them. So say a Hunter born of a Shifter like handsome over there may be able to shift as well." Dyson's eyes narrowed as the Hunter gestured to him.

"Awkward," Kenzi coughed into her fist, causing Bo to elbow the human.

"That's because a Hunter can be born of any type of Fae," Bo elaborated further. Cassandra raised an eyebrow and nodded. "What can you do?"

"Many things, but I'll show you some other time." the Hunter replied with a wink.

"Back to the matter at hand," Trick intervened, trying to bring the conversation back. "What else do you know of this new Hunter?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure," she said slowly, "but it is a known fact that besides the issue of Tempore Mortis, Hunters became rare because one of them got the brilliant idea to start hunting their own kind. In the old days a Hunter that could obtain another Hunter for their collection was considered the ultimate of our kind."

"So, there's another Hunter running around the city that possibly wants to lock you away in a dungeon somewhere?" Bo asked.

"Pretty much," Cassandra agreed.

"I thought one was bad enough," Kenzi breathed, and Cassandra laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I doubt he'd be interested in you." the Hunter quipped as she stood and grabbed her duster. Kenzi bristled and glared at the red headed Irish Fae.

"What is that suppose to mean," she snapped.

"Don't take it personally," Cassandra said, "I just don't think that he'd go to the trouble of going after a human." Cassandra went to leave but Bo stopped her.

"Why would a Hunter not want a human?" she asked slightly hostile. Cassandra laughed in disbelief.

"I tell you that there's one less Fae species in the world gunning for your friend and you're offended? I can easily rectify the situation if you'd rather." Cassandra said, eyes coming alive again.

"That didn't answer my question though," Bo said.

"Its not like I feed off of them or anything," Cassandra said, "They're practically useless bags of meat that get their grubby hands on items that I want." With that she moved past Bo only to be stopped by Dyson who growled slightly at her.

"Cass, I would prefer it if you stay with close to one of us for your protection." Trick said. The Hunter turned to face him with shock and confusion.

"I can handle myself, Trick." she told him. "I'll be prepared next time the Hunter comes." While she wanted to believe that she was speaking her true motives, she knew that it wasn't so. She had never had another offer to protect her before. It was and odd feeling. An ironic thought brought her back to the fact she had felt fear for the first time earlier in the day. It appeared that the city was just teeming with surprises.

"It wasn't a request," the Shape-Shifter growled.

"It sounded like one," Cassandra retorted.

"Please Cass, I want you to be safe." Trick said.

"Why?" Cassandra asked him.

"I keep my allies safe, and my friend safer." he said warmly. The Hunter huffed and groaned as she agreed to stay with one of them for a few days until they had learned more about the new Hunter.

"Excellent," Trick beamed. "You can stay with Bo."

"What!?" Kenzi squeaked and spat out whatever it was she had just been drinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra looked over the Succubus's home. It wasn't too bad, considering that the walls were bare and most had nothing but boards concealing them. She watched as Bo brushed past her and gestured to a couch. The Hunter set her bag down on the furniture and looked back at the human Kenzi. She was keeping her distance and glaring at the Irish woman when she assumed her back was turned. Cassandra ignored her and faced Bo.

"I unfortunately have yet to get to know who lives in the area. Who do you know that would have the most information available for my benefit?" Cassandra asked. Bo thought for a moment then groaned and flopped down into a chair.

"I know who we can go to," she said dejectedly.

**Guess who is finally making his first appearance? You might also get a look at Cassandra's ability, its interesting. Review as always! ~ Reaperess**


	4. Old Friends: Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Old Friends

Cassandra had been shocked to discover that the Dark Fae Vex lived in the city. He was her best client, always able to make interesting deals and offers. The only interaction they had ever had was through computer webcams, and she had always made a point to conceal her face in someway. She already knew what Vex looked like, and that he was the favorite of the Dark Fae Elders. Her knowledge stopped their however. Her instincts couldn't tell her anything like they could other people, and her other sources knew little about him as well. To say that the Hunter was excited to see the Fae was an understatement. She had been dieing to know about the man for ages. Her excitement was not that of a giggly school girl however, but of a curious predator. As such, her eyes were only glowing brighter and brighter as Bo led her into Carpe Noctem.

The club was dark and gothic in style and music choice. Humans danced and drank under the watchful eye of several Dark Fae. Bo had taken the liberty to inform her of the Succubus's adventures through the club, including an assault on the hidden back rooms. The club was a feeding ground for the Dark, and it was very enticing. Cassandra felt Bo at her arm as they moved through the crowds of dancers. According to the Succubus Vex didn't know that they were coming. He would most likely be caught off guard and retaliate. The thought brought a grin to the Hunter's lips.

"Stay close," Bo warned, her eyes attentive. "Vex enjoys mind games." As if on cue Bo went rigid for a moment before turning and slugging Cassandra. The Hunter was pushed back a step from surprise and checked her lip to make sure it wasn't busted. Meanwhile the Succubus was advancing towards her with and annoyed look. Before Cassandra could react Bo was leaning in to kiss her. The Hunter dropped to a crouch and spun on the ball of her foot with a leg extended. Bo's feet were swept out from under her and she was sent crashing to the ground. The human dancers paused for a moment in confusion before shrugging and going back to their activities.

"Should I be worried?" Cassandra asked coyly. Bo glared up at her and got to her feet. Mad giggles caught both women's attention. Cassandra turned to see the tall and thin Vex walking towards them while clapping enthusiastically.

"Well wasn't that a great bit of fun," he said, grinning. "How's the gang doing? Alright? I can't remember too much of our little get together, bit too much fun with the free drinks." Vex started giggling again before his eyes rested on Cassandra. He gave her a once over and gave her a lewd grin.

"Whose your friend?" he asked Bo, "She wouldn't happen to be another Succubus would she?"

"We need your help," Bo stated. Vex's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise as he laughed more. Cassandra was thoroughly enjoying the show.

"You need my help?" Vex asked, "Last time I checked, the last time I helped you my hand was broken and I nearly died on multiple occasions. I think our relationship was a one and done, if you ask me,"

"Well I wasn't asking you," Bo shot back, and Vex tilted his head to the side. The change in emotion was subtle. Vex's grin became a twisted and dark leer and his eyes narrowed dangerously as they glittered with intelligence.

"Last time I checked sweetheart, this was a Dark Fae only club. I believe we've been over this before, unaligned aren't considered Dark." Vex then threw out his and Bo turned around and started walking back towards the door of the club. Cassandra watched in fascination as realization hit her.

"Vex," she purred, "why didn't you tell me you were a Mesmer?" Vex faltered when he heard her voice, the prominent Irish accent giving her away. He severed his control over Bo and completely forgot about her. He gave Cassandra another once over, but this time slower and more attentive.

"Cassandra Kane?" the Dark Fae asked, unsure.

"The one and only," Cassandra replied with a smug smirk.

"You didn't know what kind of Fae I was?" Vex asked her, and Cassandra expertly avoided the topic.

"You know him?" Bo asked, unknowingly aiding Cassandra in weaseling her way out of telling Vex information. If he knew she couldn't read him, there was no telling what he could do with the information. He was her best contact and client, but he was still a member of the Dark.

"Of course I know old Cassandra!" Vex replied before she could, his original grin back in place. "I've only known her for a few centuries."

"So you could have just asked where he was and been fine without me?" Bo questioned.

"Pretty much," Cassandra said with a shrug. "but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun." Bo looked like she'd just been slapped in the face.

"So what are you doing here, lov?" Vex inquired.

"I heard all kinds of things happen in this place, thought I'd join in on the fun." Cassandra told him.

"You should've told me you were coming," Vex said, "I could have thrown a party with drinks, and music, and humans to toy with!"

"In other words you would have invited me to the club," Cassandra said with a smile. Vex giggled which told the Hunter she had guessed correctly.

"Anyway," Bo asked intervened, "we need your help."

"Did you not get the message, sweetheart?" Vex asked, "I'm not going help you and your little Light Fae groupies." Cassandra moved between the two before a repeat of their earlier incident could occur.

"What she's is trying to say is that I need your help," she said. Vex's attitude immediately changed from hostile to compliant. He slung an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close like they were old friends.

"Of course, lov, anything for you. What do you need? An artifact, need to track someone down?" Vex released her and jumped back excitedly with a murderous grin. "Need me to kill someone?" Bo looked disturbed by his willingness to simply kill whoever the Hunter might point to. Cassandra knew that the man would kill if he was benefited by it.

"Actually, it may be a combination of the last two." Cassandra told him. Vex looked interested by her comment. "Do you mind if we go somewhere with less ears to eavesdrop?" Vex's lewd grin was quickly back on his face when Bo cut into the conversation once more.

"How about the Dal," the Succubus said. Vex gave her an annoyed glare but didn't argue either. Cassandra allowed Bo to take the lead as Vex walked beside the Hunter. They walked out into the alley that led to Vex's club and Cassandra noted that it had grown darker outside. As Vex and Bo threw insults at each other Cassandra felt someone watching them. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw someone slip into another alley. Her eyes narrowed but she continued on with the two bickering Fae.

**A couple of things; I know the chapter was short but I've gotten sick and working to get over it as fast as possible. Also, I've gotten an idea (possibly brought on by fever ;) Instead of revealing Cassandra's ability now I'll drop hints in the chapters leading up to the big reveal. The reviewer who guesses Cassandra's ability correctly first, will receive a shout out in the reveal chapter! **

**I'll update as soon as possible ~ Reaperess**


	5. Shadow Hunters: Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shadow Hunters

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder for the third time within a span of two minutes. The animosity between Bo and Vex was feeding her Fae abilities. The more they argued and the more heated those arguments became the more powerful her senses became. As a result Cassandra knew they were being followed. The only reason she didn't mention it to Bo and Vex was because whoever was tailing them would be alerted and possibly make a run for it. There was also the fact that if the two stopped arguing she'd loose her heightened senses as time passed. The powers she had received from her father were near unstoppable, as long as people were at each other's throats.

"You alright luv?" Vex asked. Cassandra looked up from her thoughts to find that Bo was still leading the way but Vex had dropped back a few steps to her side. The Mesmer had an eyebrow raised and a light smirk graced his face. She hadn't noticed the arguing had stopped as she had been so focused on paying attention the their follower.

"Just marvelous," Cassandra said sarcastically with a smirk of her own.

"Well your eyes are a bit on the glowing side," Vex stated as he gestured from his eyes with a hand before doing the same to her to emphasize his point. "Didn't know if I should expect explosions." Cassandra chuckled dryly as she heard the soft footsteps of their follower take a detour as Bo led them down another alleyway. If the Succubus had only stolen a car as both Vex and Cassandra had suggested they wouldn't be in the situation at all. She wasn't sure if their follower was the other Hunter as they were stealthy enough to give her pause.

"Someone's following us," Cassandra finally revealed in a lower tone. Vex glanced around them nonchalantly in response and skipped ahead of her and back again like a school child.

"Just love dark alleys at night, don't you Succubus?" Vex called coyly to Bo who snapped back at him with an irritated reply. "How long?" Vex whispered in Cassandra's ear. The Hunter smirked at the Dark Fae's genius. She knew that if anyone else was watching they would only see her responding to whatever Vex may have told her.

"Since we left the club," Cassandra answered in his ear before giving him a playful push. Vex was caught slightly off guard and was forced back a few steps before he gave her mad laugh as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Two can play at that game," Vex purred before slipping back up to her side and wrapping and arm around her waist. "We'll give them an easy target then luv." Vex told her almost silently but Cassandra could hear the darker side of Vex in his tone. Cassandra gave him a savage grin as her eyes glowed brighter and were easily seen in the darkness. She barely reined in the side of her that longed to unleash her inner beast. The Tempore Mortis state. Vex mimicked her expression with a darker version and his lips met hers roughly. Vex slammed her against a wall of the alley and Cassandra allowed him as she used her senses to find the follower which had grown substantially closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bo demanded in alarm as the Succubus had no idea what was going on. Both Fae ignored her and Vex parted from Cassandra with a questioning look.

"He here yet?" he asked in irritation.

"Duck," Cassandra confirmed and the Mesmer ducked and leapt to the side. The Hunter grunted as a sharp pain came from her stomach. A knife was buried between two of her ribs and she felt the blood began to seep from the wound. Bright green eyes easily saw through the darkness to finally lay eyes on their follower. A small and thin man who looked like a humanized version of a spider. His longs arms were gangly and unfit for a fist fight, but the knife wedged in her torso told her he was good with them. She knew he was a Fae but she couldn't place what exactly nor did she care.

"That was very stupid," Cassandra told him with a sadistic smile. Her whole demeanor changed as she allowed her deadly Tempore Mortis state to take over. Her glowing eyes flooded with black like they had been injected with an inky substance. The color was swallowed completely and she ripped out the knife she had been stabbed with. The Fae who had followed them stumbled back in terror and attempted to flee. He was fast and agile but he stopped abruptly before he could continue for long. Cassandra looked at Vex as he held out splayed hand. The Mesmer was glaring at the gangly Fae and looked to be concentrated. Cassandra moved towards the trembling man with the lethal grace of a predator.

"Please," the man begged in a squeaky voice that grated on one's senses. "I didn't want to! He told-" The Fae was cut of when another blade went through his throat cleanly. He gurgled for a moment before twitching erratically as his spinal cord was severed. Cassandra leapt back from the body and Vex lost control over it as there was no longer a living body to exert his power over. Cassandra struggle before brining herself back to her normal state of mind and looking around for the attacker. She couldn't sense anything or see anyone. Vex and Bo slowly approached her as the glow of her green eyes could bee seen again.

"Who else is here?" Bo asked.

"I don't know," Cassandra said. The two Fae looked at her dumbstruck.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Vex asked. "You're a bloody Hunter!"

"So am I," replied a voice that set Cassandra's teeth on edge. Arms wrapped around Cassandra seconds after the second presence was made known to her. She was yanked back from Bo and Vex by a powerful grip. The Irish Hunter snarled softly.

"I'm going to gut you," she promised. The Hunter who had attacked her the night before only chuckled.

"And you don't even know my name," he said in mock disappointment. His tight grip crushed her body and made moving difficult. She could see Vex was wary to use his ability on a Hunter. There was no telling how the attempt would end.

"You were too busy stabbing me to notice," Cassandra shot back. Her superior night vision allowed her to see Vex's eyebrows shoot up but otherwise his composure remained an eerie and deadly calm. It was very unlike him.

"Darian Grey," the Hunter responded in amusement.

"Your joking right?" Cassandra scoffed. "Your one letter away from being a fictional character." The grip tightened in response. Cassandra glanced at her companions. She knew it would be easy to get away from the Hunter, but the means for her to do so had several outcomes she had hoped to put off for a long time. With an inner sigh she made her choice.

Fire licked its way over the skin of her arms and burst from them outwards. The Hunter, Darian, grunted and released her. Cassandra turned on her heel to search for the Hunter but saw no sign of him. She cursed and flicked a hand at the ground. From her feet a pulse of fire was sent out around her. Another grunt and the Hunter was again known to her sense. She lunged for him and slammed him into an alley wall. She then threw him onto the ground with a loud and wet smack. The Hunter grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared at him with a knee on his chest.

"Why can't I sense you?" she hissed lowly. She saw the smirk in his face.

"No one can, little firebird." he taunted and Cassandra stiffened. "I am part Wraith." Cassandra was thrown back into the wall she had previously had Darian. Her head smacked against it painfully and she slid to the ground in a daze. When her vision cleared of all the black spots the Hunter was gone and her fire extinguished. Vex was by her side helping her to her feet and she placed a hand to the back of her head. Her hair was matted with blood.

"Aren't you danger prone," Vex said with a smirk but his eyes were still dark. He was alert for Darian to return and try to kill them, or any other Fae he might have in his service.

"Are you...going to be okay?" Bo asked slowly. Cassandra glanced at the Succubus. She had concern written all over her face even though she was trying her best to hide it from the Hunter. For a moment Cassandra thought to respond with a biting comment but restrained herself.

"Fine," Cassandra answered though she was forced to lean on Vex as her head swam. "Trick will want to hear all about this." Her last comment was said with a darker tone and her eyes flashed dangerously. She wasn't thrilled with the fact that she'd been attacked by the same man twice and both encounters had intended with her injury rather than his. It had been a long time since she'd had an enemy that threatened her life.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" Bo asked after the three of them had walked for awhile in complete silence. Cassandra's eyes had dulled to the point were she looked almost lifeless. Vex had been dragging her and Bo had been forced to help support the Hunter.

"No," Cassandra said almost immediately.

"There has to be something," Bo pressed. The Hunter gave an annoyed growl at the woman. She was confusing to Cassandra. Most people had feelings that were as black and white as hers. Someone either liked or disliked her. She either found something worth her time or not. Vex was an oddity that didn't care about much unless it gave him a thrill. Cassandra could see herself similar to the Mesmer. Bo took after her grandfather. Trick had intrigued her because he always saw the good and bad in her and accepted both. There were moments when he would ban her from the Dal from a period of time and turn around to invite her with open arms.

"Argue," Cassandra relented with a sigh.

"I don't understand," Bo said in confusion.

"Argue, what you were doing with Vex since we left the club." Cassandra elaborated. "You wanted to help."

"Yeah, but what does arguing have-"

"Sweetheart, you are about the most idiotic person I have ever met." Vex sighed with a dramatic eye roll.

"So you suddenly know everything about Hunters then?" Bo snapped back.

"I don't need to," Vex replied. "She said to argue, and you couldn't manage to do that without a full definition of what to do."

"I didn't see you offering to help," Bo shot back and the argument began. With Bo too absorbed in tearing into Vex she didn't notice the wink he sent Cassandra. She gave him a small smirk in return as thanks. After another five minutes of walking and nonstop arguing Cassandra had gained enough power to heal most of her wounds. It left her exhausted, but she preferred it to bleeding out or a swollen brain. Bo and Vex dragged her stumbling into the Dal without missing a beat of their feud. Trick and Kenzi looked up from the bar at the sound of the loud verbal match in shock as Vex's easily recognized voice reached them.

"Like that's actually possible," Vex scoffed. "They just don't go for that kind of thing, sweetheart."

"I did it last week," Bo insisted. "It took a lot of convincing."

"Bo?" Trick called. The Succubus had the grace to look up with an embarrassed blush. Cassandra laughed at her.

"Thank you, Vex." she said as she shifted her weight to free herself from the two Fae.

"Anytime luv," Vex said cheerily. Cassandra moved to the bar and sat on one of the stools with Vex following with smug smirk cast back at Bo.

"You two played me," Bo realized.

"Well you weren't going to get an argument going," Vex replied casually.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing Kenz," Bo sighed as she joined the others. "We met the other Hunter." Trick's expression grew concerned as he looked them over. Cassandra's hair had dried blood caked in it and her top was bloody and slashed. Vex also had blood on him but it was all hers.

"He's a wraith," Cassandra stated as she swiped a bottle from Kenzi. "Part one at least." She added before taking a swig from the bottle. The liquid within burned down her throat and she gave it an appreciative look.

"You need rest," Trick said. The Hunter looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"No," she said.

"I have a couch in the back," Trick continued. "You can stay here. You all should." He surprised them by including Vex in the offer to stay and rest in the safety of the Dal.

"No," Cassandra repeated as she passed the bottle back to Kenzi. The human snatched it and swirled the bottle around to see if there was still some for her. Trick was ready to argue further when Cassandra stiffened. Her muscles contracted painfully and a hiss escaped her lips. It was an entirely new feeling. One she had never experienced in all her years traveling. Cassandra stood from her seat and two hands were placed on her shoulders.

"Where's this lovely couch?" Vex asked Trick. Cassandra cursed him under her breath and she heard the light chuckle as only the Mesmer heard her. Trick seemed less than enthusiastic of Vex's methods but gestured towards Trick's study. Vex moved towards the back and gestured at Cassandra with an outstretched hand. She began following him and she grit her teeth.

"Your lucky that I like you Vex," Cassandra snarled as they went. "Otherwise I would be forced to kill you." Vex giggled like a child and released her once they were in Trick's study.

"Then you wouldn't have your favorite client," he responded smugly.

"But neither would anyone else," she said and he laughed as he settled down on one end of the couch. He patted his leg with a lewd grin.

"Well come on then," he said. "Hunter's need their beauty sleep too." Cassandra was forced to lay down on the couch with her head on Vex's leg. When she was released from his influence she didn't bother moving. She knew it would be useless.

"Should I sing a lullaby?" Vex asked mockingly.

"Do it Vex, and I will kill you." Cassandra told him as she looked up at him with bright eyes. She was on her back so they could see each other speak. Vex grinned at her comment. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Vex would shift every so often and Cassandra wasn't getting closer to sleep. It she did sleep in the same room as the Dark Fae she could be counted as a fool.

"Incase you haven't guessed," Cassandra said. "I needed your help with my little problem in the form of Darian Grey."

"I thought getting attacked by Hunters was just a normal pastime," Vex said sarcastically and Cassandra laughed as a smile lit her face.

"Don't worry, I'm starting to think it is." Cassandra said. "Should have known he'd come back so soon. I hope you still want to help."

"Why's that, luv?" Vex asked with a smirk.

"I don't think he'll care whether you are or not," she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trick went to his study to check on Cassandra. Bo and Kenzi had settled in the main bar with extra blankets he had found for them. He walked into the room only to stop and stare at the bizarre scene. Cassandra was curled on the couch with a jacket over her. Her flame like hair spilled around her and over the lap of Vex as she slept soundly. Vex was sat upright with an arm draped over her side protectively. The Dark Fae was also asleep. Trick shook his head in amazement. He had known Cassandra for a very long time, and he knew that she didn't let others into her life easily. It had taken the years they'd been acquainted to have friendly conversations that didn't revolve around a deal of some sort. He had always thought that she needed to open up and move out of her secluded life in Ireland with only her collection for company. It seemed he was correct in assuming it would aide her as the woman was already opening up.

**Guess what...I'm still alive. Sorry about the months of waiting for this, I've been slammed with school work but the new season of Lost Girl inspired me to continue writing. To my new followers, welcome! I would love feedback as it helps motivate me to write faster. I hope you all liked this.**

**Also, if you look at my previous author's note you'll notice I said I'd drop hints to Cassandra's parentage. There are several in this chapter, and I would love to hear what Fae Cassandra's father is. The reveal will be soon so start commenting with guesses and anyone who is correct will get a shot out!**

**PS: If you can't find the hints PM me and I'll be happy to point some out ;} ~Reaperess**


	6. Revelations: Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Revelations

When Cassandra woke her mind was groggy and unable to function. She stretched out her limbs and blinked away sleep before realizing she was curled up in a coat she didn't remember having. She was fully alert as she glanced around herself. She was still on the couch in Trick's study and a black leather coat was draped over her. Her head was resting on another's lap and it didn't take long before she realized it was Vex. The Hunter looked at the Mesmer to find him sleeping. Hoping to leave before there was any morning awkwardness Cassandra shifted only for Vex to stir. Cursing softly in her mind she closed her eyes and let her body relax as if sleeping. She also didn't want Vex to wake up and have any smart comments towards her. Her ego was already bruised from being controlled by the Dark Fae.

Cassandra felt Vex shift as he woke. He too blinked sleep from his eyes as he became fully aware. He looked down at the woman using his lap as a pillow and ran a hand down her arm. The Mesmer took Cassandra by the shoulders and lifted her up slowly so her could stand before laying her back down. The coat was taken off her and replaced by a soft and warm blanket soon after. After a moment Vex's footsteps faded away towards the main bar. Cassandra opened her eyes again. She didn't remember falling asleep the night before and she was upset at having doing so in the first place. She was also confused as Vex had obviously fallen asleep after she had and stayed with her rather than leave the Dal or move. Nothing was as simple as things used to be for her.

The Hunter sat up and ran a hand through her hair. It was a wild mass of curls. Her hair was naturally curly, but she hated having the ringlets as she believed it made her look like a child. She looked around Trick's study for anything that could be used to tame it and settled on a brush she found. Noticing that it looked unused she inspected it thoroughly incase it was a cursed artifact. Satisfied that it was not she used it and a mirror to brush through the curls. Despite having them, her hair was silky and soft rather than coarse. The brush slid through the strands of hair with little trouble and managed on making her hair look straighter than it had been. With a defeated sigh after another minute of trying to tame it she gave up and cleaned the brush of any trace of use. Her hair was now incredibly wave but still curled in places. Cassandra looked around for her duster before remembering she'd left it out in the main bar. Knowing there was little she could do to postpone the inevitable Cassandra made her way to the main bar.

**Night Prior**

_"What have you been up to?" Vex asked after another long moment of silence. "I haven't had the pleasure of doing much business lately."_

_"Besides being hunted by my own kind?" Cassandra asked playfully and Vex giggled madly. "Right before I decided to come here I was out looking for someone in Ireland."_

_"That's not very exciting," Vex pouted._

_"Trust me, it was very exciting." Cassandra said. "I hadn't searched my home country for some time, so the experience itself was well worth the effort. The countless number or fights was also interesting." Vex looked down at Cassandra. The Hunter's green gaze was bright and alive but they weren't glowing like earlier. They had a faraway look in them that suggested she was back in Ireland again. Cassandra may have been a deadly woman but she was like anyone else in the aspect of one's country. She loved it and missed it._

_"What were you after then, luv?" Vex asked with a grin. "Lost treasure of some thrice cursed kings second son-in-law?"_

_"Something like that," Cassandra said and Vex stopped laughing in surprise. This only made the Hunter start laughing at his reaction. The two Fae calmed down and Vex noticed the Hunter was getting tired. Try as she might to stay alert._

_"I was looking for an Oracle."_

**Present**

Cassandra entered the main bar to find Bo and Kenzi sprawled out on the bar with pillows and blankets. Both were sound asleep as Vex maneuvered around them in an attempt to find food. All the Mesmer came up with were several salt and pepper shakers. Cassandra sauntered towards him as he gave the sleeping form of Bo a devious grin as he brandished the pepper shaker.

"Let sleeping Succubus lie, Vex." she said. Vex looked up and his grin faltered for a second before he recovered. The Hunter missed it entirely as she was examining the sleeping women.

"There a saying about humans?" Vex asked her as he moved to stand over Kenzi with the pepper.

"Take what you can and give nothing back," Cassandra answered with her own smirk.

"Now we're quoting movies," Vex said as he slowly tilted the pepper. "We should have met up sooner, we could have had a good bit of fun." Vex shook the pepper over Kenzi's face and slid over the top of the bar to stand by Cassandra and out of the human's reach. The effects were immediate. Kenzi jolted awake and began sneezing wildly as her eyes turned red from the burning of the pepper. She wiped at her face and flailed her legs to free them from the blankets. She only succeeded in falling off the bar and taking Bo with her. The Succubus gave a startled cry as she crashed to the ground along with Kenzi who was still sneezing. Meanwhile Vex was gigging like a mad school girl.

"You're very mature," Cassandra said which only made Vex's giggles increase.

"You can't have fun if you aren't, luv."

**Night Prior**

_"She knew I was coming of course," Cassandra said. "She'd had a vision concerning me which is why I wanted to have a chat. I had to chase her over half the Irish countryside before she finally just stood still and told me what the vision was." Cassandra said._

_"Sounds like you need to have more fun," Vex giggled._

_"I'll have my own laughs and chuckles when Darian is dead," she said. Vex looked down at her and laughed. The Hunter was fading. He was sure she wouldn't even remember their conversation by the morning._

_"Do tell," Vex said and Cassandra gave him a dismissive wave._

_"I'm a Hunter," she said. "I have people after me all the time. Either for me or my collection. I have to be on my guard about everything. Including what an Oracle has to say-Why are you laughing?" Cassandra asked with a pout. Vex's muffled laughter turned burst out at the look on her face. She was rambling aimlessly it was cute. He mentally reminded himself to see what she was like drunk if all it took was her to be tired to act as she was._

_"Don't stop on my account," Vex said between his fits of laughter. "Keep going."_

_"It doesn't matter, besides I have plenty of fun." Cassandra said._

_"Sure you do, luv." Vex said._

_"I do!" Cassandra defended and Vex giggled again. He was having way to much fun tormenting her. He hoped she didn't remember their conversation._

_"Besides the torture and maiming, but trust me that _is _fun too." Vex clarified. Cassandra sagged in response._

_"I can't relax and just wing it hoping for the best," Cassandra said. "It would be a risk for me to just throw myself to the wolves."_

_"You can't have fun if you don't, luv."_

**Present**

"What...the...hell!" Kenzi said. Each of her words were emphasized by a violent sneeze which had Vex bent over with his mad laughter. Cassandra cracked a smirk and watched as Bo struggled to stand with her cocoon of blankets tangled around her. When the Succubus finally managed to stand she glared at them. Kenzi's sneezing calmed to the occasional sniff or sneeze rather than the fits she had been having. She looked from Cassandra to Vex with puffy red eyes and hair that stuck up in odd placed from her fall.

"That was interesting," Cassandra allowed and Vex shot her a smile. Her eyes were glowing bright green which suggested that she was far more entertained than what she let on. The raw hatred emitting from Bo helped.

"What is going on in here?" Trick asked as he walked into the main bar. He was fully dressed and ready to do business. He also looked like he had been interrupted from doing something important.

"Nothing Trick," Cassandra purred. "Just the morning wake up call."

"Cass," Trick warned and Cassandra blinked and the green glow in her eyes died. She still wasn't sure how he did it. "Since you all are up we should talk about the Hunter."

"Shouldn't we call Dyson?" Bo asked.

"And Hale," Kenzi added with a small sneeze as she stood.

"They can help us, and I doubt we can take on this guy between the three of us." Bo continued.

"Three?" Kenzi asked with wide eyes. "Hello chica, I'm ready to kick some Hunter ass."

"Kenz," Bo said. "You almost died fighting the Garuda."

"Almost being the word," Kenzi replied. Cassandra meanwhile, had left Vex to slip up to the human. Her arm snaked around Kenzi's neck and she bent the human's spine back at a very dangerous angle.

"I could snap your spine right now, little mouse." Cassandra hissed in her ear. "This Hunter has injured me twice now, and I doubt you can do so yourself." The Hunter released her hold on Kenzi and she landed on the ground with a smack. Cassandra walked over her and made her way to the bar. She sat on a stool as Bo checked on her companion.

"We'll call the guys," Bo stated as she took Kenzi outside the Dal.

"Why don't you make sure they aren't attacked." Trick suggested as he looked at Vex.

"What makes you think I care about those two?" Vex asked but he did so on his way out the door to follow them. Trick turned to Cassandra and gave her an unreadable look that made her uneasy.

"Bo and I talked last night about Darian," he said. "She filled me in on what occurred between you three last night." Cassandra felt her stomach churn in response. There were many things that the Succubus could have told him that would lead to several unwanted realizations.

"What did she tell you?" Cassandra asked.

"Bo is a smart girl, but she doesn't know much about the Fae world yet. She mentioned that you can control fire, a very interesting ability. At first I dismissed it as one of your parents being a Pyromancer. Then she said that this Hunter, Darian, called you a 'firebird. It didn't really hit me until Bo told me you wanted her and Vex to argue, and your wounds mysteriously disappeared." Trick's expression was no longer unreadable to her. it wa a rare mix of anger, betrayal, and hatred. None of which were emotions Trick let surface often.

"All of her observations are true," Cassandra said. "If that's what you want to know."

"Do not play games with me Cass," Trick snapped. "I know who your father is."

**Night Prior**

"_What did this Oracle have to say?" Vex asked as Cassandra began to slip into sleep._

"_My father is coming back," Cassandra revealed softly. "Or he can, and the Oracle saw him rise. Something about...me...doing something..." Vex looked down as she trailed off only to find that she had finally fallen into a deep sleep. The Mesmer tilted his head as he was given the opportunity to study her without her knowledge. In sleep she looked peaceful and her red hair framed her face like fire licking at her skin. He watched her for some time before he saw the goose flesh on her pale arms. He shrugged out of his own coat slowly so he didn't wake her and covered the Hunter with it. Cassandra turned and curled onto her side with it. Vex smiled slightly at the innocent sight and placed an arm on her side. He closed his eyes just as he heard someone approaching. The figure stopped for a moment and Vex hoped it wasn't Bo or Kenzi. He didn't need any pictures of him getting out._

_When he opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps leaving them he saw Trick's retreating from. Moments later he heard the Blood King speaking with Bo in the main bar. With a shrug he returned to watching Cassandra. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too._

**Present**

"Prove it," Cassandra challenged with narrowed eyes. Her heart was racing as she met Trick's eyes. "If you know what kind of Fae he is tell me."

"We both know this goes beyond simple Fae breeds," Trick said. "Your father is a monster."

"Was a monster," Cassandra corrected. "So if your guess is someone alive then you're wrong."

"Your father is the Garuda, Cassandra." Trick said and Cassandra paled.

**No one guessed! Oh well, Trick had made his own guess at Cassandra's father, but is he right? What will the others think? What about Darian? Or the warm fuzzy bonding between Vex and Cassandra? So much drama!**

**Reviews make updates faster and thank you to all who left reviews. ~Reaperess**


	7. Friends and Foes: Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Friends and Foes

Time seemed to slow to a standstill as Trick's words hit Cassandra. It was like a physical and mental blow that left her feeling sick inside. It brought on painful flashbacks of another life. It made her feel weak and cornered, and like any predatory animal it wasn't smart to keep them cornered.

"When did you plan on telling me this?" Trick demanded. Cassandra starred at him blankly as he spoke. "Are you going to say anything?" He added when it seemed she wasn't going to do anything. Her eyes snapped to him at his words and narrowed in anger.

"What can I say _Blood King_ to sway your opinion," she snapped. "You've made up your mind already. Even if I did deny anything you'd only call me a liar and insist you know the truth."

"The Garuda possessed me, Cass." Trick returned. "You can't blame me for wanting to be careful."

"Just because the Garuda is my father you suddenly can't trust me?" Cassandra asked.

"You admit it then," Trick stated. "You need to leave."

"Trick, quit thinking through your fear!" Cassandra said. "You are so focused on the Garuda you aren't thinking straight.

"He wanted me to undo the laws!" Trick snapped back. "He possessed me to do so himself." Cassandra looked at the man who up until this day she had considered one of her only 'friends.' This only showed that her life in isolation wasn't as bad as others like Trick insisted.

"I am not my father," Cassandra hissed.

"I can't take that chance," Trick responded.

"You're a bastard," Cassandra said. "Say I do leave, what are you going to do about Darian Grey?"

"The Hunter isn't our problem." Trick said.

"Trick you-Look, Bo is the granddaughter of the Blood King and she's a Succubus. I haven't made any move to take her out of courtesy for you and the fact she's helping with Darian." Cassandra explained. "Darian on the other hand, good luck keeping him away from her or anyone else without me."

"The only reason he would come after her is because you're here," Trick argued.

"He will come after Bo, Vex, and you because you are all rare Fae and worth collecting. It doesn't matter whether I'm here or not." Cassandra said. "That just means he'll get all of you faster."

'Leave Cassandra," Trick said and his voice and demeanor changed to that of a very tired and very old man. Cassandra stood from her seat on her stool and seized Trick by his collar with one hand. She pulled him towards her so that her was nose to nose with her and had to lean onto the bar for support.

"You can not order me, Trick." Cassandra snarled. "I am a Hunter, and I will finish Darian."

"I am the Blood King, and you will do as I command." Trick snapped back and he pulled away from her grip. He stood with head held high and features schooled into a cold mask. Cassandra pulled her lips back to bare her teeth in anger and frustration, but she knew that trying to argue further was pointless. Instead she grabbed her duster which had been placed on one of the hooks by the door and stalked out of the Dal as Bo, Kenzi and Vex walked in.

"What's her problem?" Cassandra heard Kenzi say as the Hunter disappeared down an alley without a glance back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you said that Trick needed our help, and to meet at the Dal." Dyson said as he, Hale, Vex, Kenzi, and Bo were lounged around the two women's home. Bo had called Dyson and Hale after Cassandra's departure from the Dal and told them that they weren't meeting at the Dal. Trick had told Bo, Kenzi, and Vex that Cassandra had decided to leave town and they had gotten into a heated argument. Bo told the two detectives such.

"So the Hunter is gonna leave, and our lives are easier." Hale said. "Problem solved."

"Except its not that simple," Bo said as Vex looked up.

"I've known 'ole Cassandra for centuries," Vex told them. "She isn't the type to tuck tail and hide in a corner."

"Maybe she's leading the other guy-Darian?-Away from us." Hale suggested.

"She that's even less likely, she'd use us as bait." Vex said. "Except for me of course, I'd be helping set the trap." Rather than comfort the misfit group this only earned the Mesmer glares.

"I hate that I'm going to say this," Kenzi began. "But I think Vex is right."

"Since when are you on his side, lil'momma?" Hale asked incredulously.

"Since I had to spend the day with the crazy psycho," Kenzi replied. "That's all it took to know she looks for fights, why would she run from one of the best? I mean, super-Fae bitch vs. super-Fae bitch, right?"

"It that is true," Dyson intervened. "Why has no one heard from Cassandra?" The groupd looked to Vex as they couldn't come up with answers.

"Well you aren't exactly her favorite people." Vex said. "She's for chaos and you lot have your little rules to follow."

"Whatever happened between them, Cassandra Kane is our best bet for going after Darian." Bo said. A choking sound coming from the designated 'kitchen' area of the two women's home caused the attention of the group to be directed at Kenzi. She was wiping her mouth of what she had choked on as she starred wide eyed at them.

"Am I the only one remembering the reason this guy was here is the first place?" Kenzi asked.

"He was here for Cassandra," Dyson spoke up as realization dawned on his as well.

"Uh yeah, and she went off who knows where and hasn't come back. What if he got to her, isn't the score Darian two everyone else zero?" Kenzi asked.

"We have to find her," Bo said. "She isn't the easiest to get along with but she's our ally right now."

"One problem, sweetheart." Vex said. "I couldn't find her when she was living in Ireland and we spoke every other week for a deal. How are we going to bloody find her if another Hunter doesn't want her to be? Should I add that he's a Wraith too?"

"I can track her," Dyson promised.

"No offence, D, but you lost her last time." Kenzi said.

"I lost her at the waterfront," Dyson clarified. "We can start there and look for anything that could help us."

"Its agreed then," Bo said. "We're going hunting for a pair of Hunters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra connected with solid concrete spine first. Pain shot through her back and her vision went black for a few moment. Her red hair was matted with fresh blood and her shirt was ripped and blood soaked. The last time she had been wounded so easily had been the last time she had seen her father. The Hunter groaned as she spat out bright blood. She was sure her cracked ribs had punctured something important. She looked up from the ground to find a fuzzy outline of her attacker. She had to focus to keep from seeing a shadier duplicate of the real figure before her.

"You really are making this too easy," Darian sneered down at her and she felt a boot kick her side. The effort was rewarded with the crunch of her ribcage as Cassandra wheezed and gasped for air. Fire flared up around her as protection but Darian was able to pass through with little harm.

"I don't understand why he would want you when its obvious I'm the better choice," he said. It was a statement meant more for himself, but Cassandra heard him plainly. She managed to focus long enough to see the Hunter frowning down at her before his boot connected with her head.

**I know its short and it isn't the end! I swear! I'm going on vacation so I won't be updating for awhile, but I wanted to squeeze in another chapter before leaving everyone on the last cliff hanger. Give me your feedback! I love the reviews I get and I want to say welcome to my new followers! Feel free to send me your ideas and thoughts via comment or PM. ~Reaperess**


	8. The Search Begins: Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Search Begins

Even though Dyson, and to the surprise of Bo's misfit group Vex, were against waiting to find Cassandra's trail they didn't start looking until the next morning. This did, however, allow them to give Cassandra's scent to Dyson as Vex had changed and given the shifter his blood spattered shirt. They had agreed that Trick would be kept out of the loop as he didn't appear to be on the best terms with the Hunter.

"I thought we were going to the waterfront," Kenzi complained as her and Bo searched through back alleys near the Dal.

"Dyson thought we should search here first to try and pick up a scent," Bo explained to her friend.

"Bloody waste of time is what it is," Vex said from where he was lazily trailing behind them. "I already told you Cassandra's a Hunter, and you can't find one unless they want you too."

"Well I'm not giving up hope just yet," Bo snapped but felt her muscles contract moments later. Her body forcibly turned around and Vex was no longer a four feet away but directly in front of her.

"You listen sweetheart," Vex said lowly as his dark eyes glittered. "I'm not going to waste my time when we could be making progress elsewhere."

"You care about her," Bo said in shock. Vex released his control and stepped away with a smirk on his lips. His eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline as he gave her an amused look.

"You do remember who you're talking to, right sweetheart?" Vex asked. "I'm a member of the Dark, I don't have mushy _feelings._"

"But you do for her," Bo pressed.

"I've gotten a lot of interesting things because she worked with me," Vex explained. "I don't want to lose my best resource, now do I." While the Mesmer seemed intent on denying any attachment he may have to the Hunter, however small it might be, Bo could sense it. When he'd gotten riled up and in close quarter's with the Succubus she could feel the energy he had, and it wasn't purely sexual.

"Hey," the voice of Hale called. The three searching the alley turned to see a grim looking Hale calling to them from another alley. "Dyson's found something." They found the shifter with Vex's bloody shirt standing over several dark splatters and pools. The Shifter looked up at them and Bo felt her stomach drop.

"She's injured," Dyson stated. "and from what's here I'd say she's lost a lot of blood."

"Can't you just follow that then?" Kenzi asked.

"No," Dyson said. "There is no other blood, which means that-"

"The bloody Wraith bastard took her," Vex finished for Dyson. They had explained to the women that Wraiths could meld with shadows to become invisible in all senses. They left no trail, had no scent, and could go anywhere. As soon as the light was gone they would be forced to reappear. It was the reason most humans believed Wraiths were ghosts, and the reason they believed they were seen before death was that most could feed off it.

"We have to try the water front," Bo suggested. "Its our only other lead."

"Look, she probably isn't even in the city-"

"Hasn't stopped you lot before, has it?" Vex snapped, cutting off Hale now. The group turned to see the Mesmer was not smiling, was not laughing, but was deadly serious as he glared at them in turn. "We are finding her, and I'm going to make anyone who disagrees rip out their own heart."

XXXXXXX

Cassandra groaned as the first sensation to come to her was pain. Her eyes opened and she blinked to clear her fuzzy vision. Her head was pounding as her senses slowly became alert. Her entire being was sore and small movements sent painful jolts through her sides. She was seated, leaning upright against a cold wall with her wrists chained together above her head. Gritting her teeth against the pain she tested the strength of her bindings. The chains clanked softly but she couldn't break free. Her body would have healed what injuries it could as a self defense tactic and drained what energy she had. She was, for all intents and purposes, a prisoner.

Being thrown around and battered had been a rare occurrence for the Hunter, but being bound and held captive was entirely new. As she examined her surroundings she began to feel that she had seen it before. More examination brought about the revelation that she was in the warehouse she had planned on staying in before Darian had attacked her the first time. She had almost forgotten about it. Her collection was stored within the walls along with other tools of her trade. As she thought more about it she wasn't surprised that Darian, being a fellow Hunter, would take the warehouse as his own in Cassandra's absence. She wasn't thrilled with the fact she was being held in her own home, but at least she had some idea of how to get out again if she escaped. The likely hood of a daring escape was steadily dropping as she continued to look around the room. The sick irony was not only was the room she was in where she had kept her now slaughtered pets, but that she had had her first encounter with Darian in the room as well. The blood and bodies of her pets had been cleaned, and all of her tools for torture were clean and sharp. The walls had been reinforced, and the door was heavy steel. Various cages were scattered throughout the large room along with a steel table or two. The tables were not hers, and there were several instruments that she didn't recognize as part of her collection.

The steel door screeched as it swung open. Darian strutted into the room in jeans and a tee-shirt with a dark grin plastered to his face. Cassandra regarded him with a tilt of the head and a slight downwards pull at the corners of her lips. He approached her and knelt next to her. Cassandra, whose legs were folded beneath her and unable to kick out without effort, watched him carefully.

"Your awake," he observed and Cassandra snorted softly at the obvious statement. "I have to thank you for your generosity, I'm sure you've recognized that we're in your home."

"Always a pleasure," Cassandra said in a calm voice. Darian's smile was cruel and chilling as he reached towards her. She pressed herself against the wall unsure what to do as his hand went to her face. Cold fingers brushed her cheek and gently cupped it.

"I know your role now," he said, but the far away look in his eyes told Cassandra he was not speaking to her but to himself. "He wants you as a tool, a vessel, but I am the true disciple. His chosen. Once your role is complete, I will have a new pet for my collection." Cassandra, rather than let him stay in his dream world as a normal person may have done, bit his hand and shook her head to tear at the skin. Darian screamed a curse and used his other hand to backhand her. She released her grip and glared at him. Blood coated her chin and lips as well as stain her teeth. Her hair, which was wild from her fight with him earlier and a night spent chained to a wall, and her bright eyes gave her the appearance of a rabid animal. Darian calmed and chuckled at her.

"I'll enjoy training you, little firebird." he purred before standing. He gave her a moment of peace before he sent the first kick into her side. Cassandra grunted but refused to give him the satisfaction of a scream of cry. After a succession of a half-dozen kicks and nothing more than grunts for his effort Darian figured out her intent. With another sick smile he sent one last kick into her ribs and freed her hands. They fell limp to her sides. None of her ribs were broken as he hadn't been aiming for her to die on him, but he had intended to hurt her. It didn't take much effort to hoist her over his shoulder as she wasn't able to put up much of a struggle. She was instead laid on one of the steel tables and her limbs were strapped down. Darian selected a small blade from a display and used it to slit Cassandra's corset and the blouse underneath straight down her front. Her bra was left intact, but it offered little protection from the blade as it ran over her skin teasingly.

"How long do you think it will take to break you?" Darian asked.

"You aren't going to break me," Cassandra said. "I'm not a dog, and I can't be whipped into obedience." A hiss escaped Cassandra as the blade sliced into her side. A thin line of blood welled from the shallow cut and she locked eyes with Darian. The Hunter's eyes were completely black, and Cassandra's heart skipped a beat. The Tempore Mortis state was a weapon in more ways than one. She knew that he wouldn't stop unless she gave him what he wanted, and even then he would keep going to prove a point. The blade cut into her skin again. It wasn't deep so she didn't bleed out but it only made it all the more painful. The second cut ran down her center in a straight line. When Cassandra refused to voice her pain the blade began to go deeper into the skin. It wasn't until he began tracing patterns on her stomach that her back arched and a cry rang out. Darian grinned and continued tracing his patterns for another half-hour.

Cassandra was left pale and shivering in the room restrained to the table. Her eyes were clouded in pain as blood that was smeared on her stomach slowly dried. She could not see her stomach nor did she want to. It didn't take long for her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Darian Grey passed through the maze of antiques and artifacts that made up Cassandra Kane's collection. He paid little attention to the items as he was on a mission. He needed to contact _him. _Before coming across _him_ by chance, Darian had been nothing. He had been unaware of his potential as Fae Hunter, and _he _had shown him a the world he had never known existed. It was _him _who had trained Darian, and who had shaped him into what he currently was. The Hunter worshipped _him_ as he owed his newfound power he had to _him. _When he had been asked to find Cassandra he hadn't been pleased. He had believed that _he_ didn't think him capable of the task that was to be given to Cassandra. The reality being that Cassandra was indeed nothing but a tool for _him._

Darian stepped into a back room of the warehouse that he'd cleared and hid. Chalk symbols were drawn on the ground and walls. He knelt in the center of a circle in the middle of the room and waited. _He _didn't keep him waiting long.

**I'm back! Vacation was amazing, I'm sorry you guys had to wait for this. So... what do you think? Darian is being developed more, and I think I hit insane pretty well if I do say so myself. Cassandra is alive (do you really I'd kill her this soon? Have faith!) and the others are on the hunt.**

**Review! Thank you to all those who do! ~Reaperess**


	9. Where Do Hunters Live?: Chapter 9

Where Do Hunters Live?

Chapter Nine

Flames burst from the symbols in the room and cast shadows on the walls. Darian didn't flinch as they encircled his kneeling form and rose to the height of his shoulders. The heat made beads of sweat form on the back of his neck as he waited.

_"You have her,"_ _his_ voice said. It seemed to come from all directions as if it was the fire itself speaking. The voice was a hiss as if from meat sizzling in a fire or wood cracking under intense heat.

"Yes, my Lord." Darian said.

_"Good," _the voice hissed. _"My ascension is at hand."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This is disgusting," Bo complained as she examined the fish guts covering the floor she was standing on. She looked to Dyson as he moved through the fifth warehouse they'd searched that day. Kenzi, Hale, and Vex had all teamed up to search other parts of the waterfront to cover more ground. This had left Bo and Dyson together and she wasn't exactly enjoying the search.

"I really don't think anyone would want to be here," Bo pointed out and Dyson looked up at her.

"That's the reason we're looking in places like this," he explained. "All of the rotting fish keeps a persons scent masked and no one would think to look here."

"Why can't anyone pick somewhere nice to hideout?" Bo asked as she carefully made her way out of the warehouse. Her head was spinning from the smell of fish and she wondered how Dyson was standing it. It was beginning to grow dark and she was starting to loose hope of finding the Hunter. Vex's constant reminders of how Hunter's weren't found unless they wanted to be was at the forefront of her mind. A hand on her shoulder made the Succubus jump. She spun to find that it was Dyson looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Vex is already on edge, we don't need you to be too." he consoled, and Bo laughed. The Shifter gave her a questioning look and Bo tried to calm down.

"Vex is worried about Cassandra," she said.

"He may be one of her contacts but-"

"No, I mean Vex _cares_ about Cassandra enough to _worry_ like a mother hen...That likes to torture people for fun..."Bo said. Dyson only starred at her.

""If that's true," Dyson said slowly as the two began walking towards the next warehouse. "I do not envy the other Hunter."

"I don't envy anyone in the same room as the two of them," Bo said and she examined the doorway of the new warehouse. The doors had collapsed and led into what appeared to be a locker room area. The two silently continued into the warehouse to see another doorway. This time the doors were intact and one was slightly ajar. Light shone from the opening, and it wasn't natural light. Bo moved ahead of Dyson and slipped past the doors only to stop and gape at the sight before her.

"Bo? What do you see?" Dyson asked as he followed her in moments later. He too stopped and looked around in silent awe. The large warehouse was filled with various items from scrolls to paintings, and boxes to intricate figures.

"How can one person have this much stuff?" Bo asked. Dyson quickly took in the scent of the objects and shook his head in wonder.

"It's Cassandra's collection," he told the Succubus.

"She needs to be on an episode of Hoarders," Bo said. She was still in shock as Dyson looked around more. He paused as he caught the scent of fresh blood.

"Cassandra's here," Dyson said. Bo's attention snapped to the Shifter.

"We have to get Hale and Kenzi...and Vex." she said.

"Agreed," Dyson replied before they both slipped back out of the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra found herself in one of the cages when she woke up. The Hunter snarled at the bars but knew she wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. She may as well have been human. She pulled herself to a sitting position and her torso protested with a shot of pain. A hiss came from Cassandra and memories of Darian came back to her. She looked down at her stomach and paled. Symbols were carved on her torso. Ones she recognized and ones which were foreign to her. The pattern on her middle, a diamond shape within another diamond with branching looping curves which connected some of the other symbols, instilled fear in her. While some would only see the horror of her skin being used as a canvas, Cassandra knew what it was for. She crawled to the doors of her cage and began searching for any weak spots. She couldn't wait out her capture anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vex was on edge. It was discomforting for the two who had to search through warehouse after warehouse with him. Hale kept himself between the Dark Fae and Kenzi and all times. The human was nervous about looking for two deadly Hunters along with an unusually pissed off Mesmer. As a result her brain had turned off what filter she did have and had nearly earned herself a beating from Vex on multiple occasions. It wasn't that he disliked Kenzi, he just wanted her to stop talking. When Bo and Dyson came around a corner looking for the trio they found themselves witnesses to a bizarre scene.

Hale and Kenzi were dancing what looked to be a tango of some sort. Both were yelling insults at Vex who was managing to laugh and glare at them at the same time. Bo looked at Dyson and the Shifter made his way towards the Mesmer.

"Vex!" he called. The Dark Fae looked up with a deadly grin.

"May I help you officer?" he asked sarcastically and Dyson growled.

"What's going on?" Dyson asked then shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we found Cassandra." Kenzi gave a small squeak of surprise when Hale let go of her in the middle of a dip. The control over them had been severed and he'd suddenly been able to stop dancing.

"Well what are you doing here?" Vex asked. "Aren't you and the Succubus used to dashing in to be heroes?"

"We don't know what to expect, we needed backup." Dyson explained.

"Since when has that stopped you lot?" Vex questioned and Dyson thought back to the conversation he'd had with Bo about the Mesmer and Hunter. He decided to go for a low blow and test her theory.

"Cassandra's injured," Dyson stated. Vex's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We already knew that," Vex retorted.

"There was fresh blood in the air," the Shifter replied. To the surprise of Dyson the Mesmer seemed to change. It was a subtle thing, but easy to spot when looking for it. Vex was furious as his eyes were dark with anger. His jaw was rigid as he clenched it and ground his teeth. Most of all there was a very small gleam in his eyes that had Dyson reeling. The Dark Fae was _worried._

**Few notes, I realized after writing that when Darian addresses the mysterious voice from the fire he sounds like a religious fanatic. HE IS NOT! Its more like 'yes m'lord' medieval type thing. I don't want anyone to think that as it is definitely not where I want the story to go.**

**Also, I'm SO sorry about the wait...in short...school sucks.**

**Lastly, welcome new followers! I love reviews as they let me know people still enjoy my story! Its the reason that I'm updating finally, so shout out to Layla-Grimm for kicking me into publishing this. ~Reaperess**


End file.
